


Late Nights

by himegimi



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himegimi/pseuds/himegimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble about Robin's late night worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

Long days of training, and short nights of sleep. That’s how it was for the shepherds, and their lieutenant and strategist were no exception. Frederick, as much physical work as he did, fell asleep quite easily. Robin, however, was a different story. His aptitude for strategy was unparalleled, but his brain wouldn’t quit at night either, often keeping him awake. 

Frederick had gotten him out of the habit of getting up to work on formations when he couldn’t sleep, at least. But that wouldn’t stop Robin’s brain from continually thinking. 

Sometimes he would think strategy, other times he would dwell. Dwell on things he could have done differently; this arrangement could have saved that soldiers life, that arrangement could have spared that family’s home. The night brought on a quiet anxiety that only Robin had, and it terrified him. As many times as his husband held him and reassured him, Robin still felt he was the one most at fault. 

Tonight, Frederick rolled over, blinking tiredly at Robin beside him, checking to see if he was asleep. Like many nights before, Robin was not asleep. _Unlike_ many nights before, Robin was staring intently at him, his brows furrowed in deep thought.

“You should rest,” Frederick stated, his voice raspy with sleep.

“Mmn,” was the only reply he got.

“Is there something you need to talk about?”

“I was wondering.”

“About?”

“If you had been the one to find me there, lying in that field, instead of Lissa and Chrom, would you have killed me?”

Frederick tried to process such a question in his tired state, and found himself at a loss for better words. “What, you and your incredible mind can’t predict me by now? With all we’ve been through together?” 

Robin laughed. “Sometimes I can’t predict you, Frederick. It’s part of why I was so interested in you, didn’t I tell you?” 

After a moment, Robin’s eyes went sad again. “You realized my robes were Plegian, did you not?”

Frederick swallowed. “…I did.”

“And you said nothing?”

“I… mentioned it to Lady Emmeryn at some point. But she insisted that if Lord Chrom trusted you, then it didn’t matter.”

The tactician paused again, frowning a tad.

“…You still have yet to answer my initial question.”

Frederick sighed. 

“Robin… love. I would ask you not make me think of such a thing. But if it will help you sleep, the answer is no. I think I’d have you arrested and questioned, first.”

He tiredly draped his arm over Robin and pulled him close, closing his eyes again. “But I’m glad I wasn’t the one who found you, or I wouldn’t have you now.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was for shy's birthday sometime ago but I never found the courage to post it anywhere public until today ahah///


End file.
